Ash's Master Quest xMathiasNIghtlord01 Versionx
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: Response to my own "Ash's Master Quest Challenge". What if Ash befriended a rare and powerful Pokémon four years before he started his journey? What if he was a lot smarter and caught a lot more Pokémon? What if a single encounter changed his destiny for the better?
1. The Legend Begins

**Ash's Master Quest xMathiasNightlord01 Versionx**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon or any of the characters used in this publication

**AN: **This story was written in response to my own challenge "**Ash's Master Quest Challenge**", to see the challenge in my stories for details. I started writing this after reading several of my challenges fics that where picked up by the authors. To **sojoukou senkuo**, whose story inspired the challenge and to those of you who have taken this challenge such as **LiveandLearn2** I thank you for your participation and your inspiration for this fic of mine. I hope you like the result. Haven't chosen a pairing yet.

Now it begins...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

In the world, there are these amazing and wonderful creatures that roam it, known as Pokémon. They fill the oceans, thrive in the mountains, soar high over the horizons, and share the landscapes of cities. Mankind and Pokemon alike have long Journeyed together to experience the thrill and challenge of the Pokemon Battle, the beauty and grace of the Pokemon Contest and many other challenges that bring them closer together in harmony with each other and nature. Many dream to become the best at what they choose to be...one such person is Ash Ketchem, a young man who dreams of becoming the world's greatest pokemon master.

Our story begins in the Kanto Region in the small town of Pallet. It was the middle of the day with the sun shining bright and the Pidgey chirping as they flew around the area. Running down the grassy fields near town was Ash Ketchem. the boy was 6 years old with wild spiky black hair, brown eyes wearing a black shirt with a red stripe down the left shoulder and black shorts with a red belt. He was also wearing a pair of matching red and black shoes.

Ash was a resident of Pallet Town along with his mother Delia Ketchem, a former Pokemon Trainer and assistant of Professor Oak. Ash's father was still out on his journey and Ash hadn't seen him in 3 years. Ash has loved Pokemon and Pokemon Battling since he saw his parent in a mock battle when he was little. Ever since then Ash couldn't wait to become a Pokemon trainer and go on his journey and fufill his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master.

Ash spent much of his time at Prof. Oak's lab where he played with the Pokemon caught by trainers sponsored by the Professor kept their Pokemon when they exceeded their team limit of six pokemon. Ash was currently playing with a few of the Butterfree kept at the lab when he heard a noise in the forest near the lab. The sound scared the Butterfly Pokemon, who suddenly flew away from the noise leaving Ash alone, being curious he went to see what was making the noise and entered the forest beyond Oak's enclosure. After walking about 10 minutes he finally saw what scared the Butterfree and what he found surprised him.

"What is that Pokemon?"

In the clearing was a very large snake looking Pokémon. It was mostly black in color, but had blue eyes and several green hexagonal markings on its body that ran from its head to its tail, small green bumps where it touched the ground. It also had several other purple scar-like marks on across its face and body. The Pokemon had elongated blue fangs that protruded from its mouth and a partially blue-colored, bladelike tail. As far as appearances went the snake pokemon looked powerful and fierce.

But then Ash noticed something was wrong. The pokemon was laid out on the ground with several nasty injuries.

"It's hurt!"

The Pokemon looked up and saw Ash was there and instantly rose up in attacking position while wincing in pain from its injuries. It glared at Ash as it raised its blade-like tail, ready to attack if needed.

"Seviper!" the Pokemon hissed.

Ash backed away slightly before he noticed it wrince in pain once more. The young boy shook off his fear as he put his hands up in the universal peace gesture. He started to walk toward the snake pokemon hoping it would understand him.

"Easy! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Seviper observed the human slowly walking toward him with his tail ready in case the boy did anything. After Ash was close enough to touch Seviper, the snake pokemon looked into the boy's eyes and saw nothing but concern for the Fang Snake pokemon. After a few seconds, Seviper felt that he could somehow trust this young human and finally lowered his tail. However, doing so used up the all the energy Seviper had left and the snake pokemon collapsed on the ground. Ash quickly closed the distance between them and checked over the snake pokemon was even more injured then he thought. Seviper looked up at Ash from its position with its blue eyes.

"Seviper" it hissed weakly.

Ash smiled down encouragingly at the injured Pokemon.

"Hold on buddy I'll help you."

Then, he noticed a noise coming from the woods before a deep male voice came from somewhere nearby.

"Now where did that Seviper get off to? I know it's around here somewhere and the client is nearly here for it! Arrgh! I didn't go through the trouble of capturing it just to have it escape its cage. I think I'll have to increase the voltage on the bars next time so it doesn't escape again."

Ash's eyes narrowed.

_'So thats what happened to it. How could someone do that to a Pokemon! I'd better hide, Seviper I think it was called, until the guy leaves.'_

Ash turned to Seviper who was glaring at the voice.

"Seviper? I need you to come with me so we can hide you okay?"

The Fang Snake Pokemon looked at him for a few moments before nodding its head weakly. Ash then moved over and grunted as he helped carry the heavy snake Pokemon toward professor Oak's lab. They had to stop a few times due to the fact that Seviper was fairly heavy for Ash to move but eventually they managed to reach a grove near a stream close to the Lab. Ash laid down Seviper who looked up at the human who helped it in curiosity. Ash smiled before stroking the injured pokemons head being mindful to avoid its injuries as the Snake Pokemon in satisfaction.

"Don't worry Seviper, you'll be just fine here. I'll be right back just stay still and rest while I get something to help with those injuries."

Seviper watched as Ash then got up and sprinted toward the lab as fast as he could. Ash hoped the Professor was still out looking over the trainers Pokemon as he got closer to the research center. Sure enough the Professor was looking over one of his trainers Dodrio, allowing Ash to sneak in unnoticed and grab a hyper potion and bandages from one of the shelves before running out of the lab toward the grove where he left Seviper. Unbeknownst to Ash, Oak had just finished looking at his trainers Dodrio when he noticed Ash sneaking out of the lab.

_'Wonder what he needs those supplies for? Hmmm.'_

Meanwhile, Ash was able to quickly make it back to the grove where he left Seviper. The Fang Snake Pokemon looked up at Ash curiously from its position as it noticed the supplies in Ash's hands.

"Viper?"

Ash chuckled a bit before putting down the supplies except for the hyper potion.

"Don't worry; this stuff will help you get better. Now this is going to sting a little but you'll feel much better okay?"

The Fang Snake Pokemon looked at the bottle of potion before closing its eyes and nodding weakly. Ash took that as a sign of consent and starting spraying the potion over the Seviper's injuries. It hissed in pain for a moment before letting out a sigh like hiss of relief. When Ash was finished with the potion he picked up the bandages a wrapped up the Snake pokemon's wounds. when he was finished Seviper was looking much stronger than before and needed to rest. Ash stroked the pokemon's head and watched as it fell asleep. He smiled before he heard a voice behind him.

"So this what you needed them for huh?"

Ash jumped as he saw Professor Oak behind him. Ash quickly looked guiltily at the ground.

"Sorry for stealing from your lab Professor. But Seviper was hurt bad and-"

Oak waved off Ash's apologies.

"It's alright, no harm done. But you'll have to tell me how you came across this Seviper."

Ash then told him what happened and what he had heard. The Professor frowned.

"It sounds like you may have saved this Seviper from a rather nasty fate. You most likely ran into Rico. He's a Pokemon Poacher that uses nets and other cruel devices to catch Pokemon and gives them over to whoever wants them for a price. Officer Jenny in Viridian City warned me he might be coming this way. I'll call her later and tell her what happened and maybe she'll manage to arrest the man. But I suspect he'll be long gone by then, I personally have no love for such despicable people."

Ash growled as he heard about Rico did. Anyone that would hurt a pokemon deserved to go to jail or worse in his opinion. He turned to Seviper who was hissing contently on the ground asleep. Oak smiled.

"Well Ash, you mother called earlier for you to go home for supper. You go ahead I'll watch over Seviper. I must say I'm rather surprised by it to be honest, not many can find a shiny pokemon and if I'm not mistaken this Seviper is at least twice the size of a normal one."

Ash's eyes widened as he looked up at the Professor in shock. A Shiny Pokemon! No wonder Rico was so pissed at losing it. Shiny Pokemon were rare and very sought after Pokemon because they were reported to about 5 times stronger than normally colored members of their species. Ash then grinned before leaning over and whispering to the sleeping pokemon.

"I got to go now Seviper. But I'll be back I promise."

He patted the Fang Snake Pokemon's head a few times before getting up running towards his home. Oak smiled at Ash's actions before turning back toward Seviper.

_'That boy will be great one day, his love and skill caring for Pokemon will take him far just like his father. Well I better tell Officer Jenny about Rico.'_

He pulled out his Pokegear and called Officer Jenny and informed her of the situation while he watched over Seviper.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Officer Jenny called back after they went to the sight and told Professor Oak that unfortunately Rico managed to get away while trying to explain to his client how he lost the Seviper he had been hired to capture. Oak told Jenny it was alright and that Rico would be arrested soon enough but at least he was foiled this time. After the conversation ended Oak was confident enough that Seviper was safe for now and headed back to the lab for some sleep.

Meanwhile, after having dinner with his mother, Ash had sneaked out with some leftover food that was still hot and brought them to Seviper. Seviper smelled them food and woke up to find Ash carrying a basket and a pot filled with some kind of stew. Seviper slithered over to Ash looking far stronger than before and gave the human boy a smile before giving him an affectionate nudge with his head. Ash laughed happily.

"I see you're feeling better. I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you some food my mom made along with some stuff I picked up along the way."

Seviper looked at the food before giving Ash happy expression at the thought of food.

"Se! Seviper!"

Ash smiled at Seviper's happy energy as he gave the Snake Pokemon food, which the snake pokemon happily devoured until it was gone. It gave a satisfied hiss-like roar.

"Viper! Se! Seviper!"

Ash laughed.

"Glad you like it!"

Seviper then turned to Ash as nuzzled his head against Ash showing his gratitude for his help. Ash smiled at the serpentine Pokemon.

"Hey Seviper, you're a really cool Pokemon. Do you want to be friends with me?"

Seviper answered by coiling its upper body gently around Ash giving him its equivalent to a hug. Ash smiled as he laughed and hugged the Fang Snake back

**4 YEARS LATER...**

4 years had passed since that day. Ash and Seviper had become closer over the years playing and learning at every opportunity. Seviper had grown slightly and was much stronger than before he met Ash. Over the last 4 years, Seviper had taken to training himself by battling against other wild pokemon around Pallet, especially a powerful Onix with a X scar on its face that lived in the mountians nearby. Both Pokemon couldn't figure out who was stronger because their battles usually ended in a draw since they had begun their rivalry year after Ash met Seviper.

But Seviper wasn't the only one training himself. Ash had spent the last 4 years studying and training his body in order to become a better trainer in the future. He now knew enough about Pokemon training and general knowledge that he believed he would do well as a trainer just like his parents did. Ash too, had developed a rival in the form of Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak and his former childhood friend before he started learning about Pokemon and become arrogant because of it. This arrogance caused them to end their friendship and now there was a friction between the two.

It was also during this time that Ash and Seviper grew closer as friends. The Fang Snake Pokemon had become a member of the Ketchem Family and often visited Ash and Delia, whose cooking Seviper loved. Delia was surprised by Seviper at first but after a while grew used to its presence around the house and sometimes had the Pokemon help her trim her hedges with its tail unbeknownst to her son.

It was 11 o'clock at the Ketchem Residence a few days after Ash's tenth birthday where he received several gifts from his mother and neighborhood friends. Ash was sitting on the floor in front of the Television with Seviper coiled around him taking up most of the floor space after he finished packing his new backpack that was red with a green pokeball set on a black background design on the front. He also layed out his clothes and shoes so he could get ready quickly tomorrow.

As they watched the fifth round of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League Competition, Ash turned to Seviper.

"Tomorrow is the big day Seviper. Tomorrow is when I officially become a Pokemon Trainer."

Seviper turned toward his longtime friend with a questioning look.

"Viper?"

Ash smiled at the Fang Snake Pokemon.

"So, I was wondering. Do you want to come with me on my journey? I mean, I know they'll be giving me a starter pokemon tomorrow, But you'll always my first pokemon to me. So what do you say? Do you want to come with me?"

Seviper looked at him for a moment before letting out a happy hiss and coiling around Ash in a hug while nuzzling Ash's face with his head.

Ash laughed as he hugged his friend.

"I guess that means yes."

The door opened revealing Delia who smiled at seeing the scene.

"Ash it's time for bed now. You need to be up early tomorrow."

Ash groaned.

"I don't know if I can sleep. I'm too excited. But I'll try anyway."

Delia nodded before closing the door and heading to her own room for the night.

"Night Honey."

"Night Mom."

Ash turned off the TV before navigating his way around Seviper's coils and turning of the light and making his way back toward his bed. He set his alarm before getting under the covers. He turned toward Seviper who had coiled up further while laying his head down on the floor.

"Goodnight Seviper."

Seviper responded with a tired yawn.

"Seviper."

Closing their eyes both Pokemon and Trainer fell off to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Ash's alarm went off, causing both Ash and Seviper to stir before waking up completely and turning the alarm off. Ash quickly got up and put on his new clothes. He now wore a red hat that a black stripe with green pokeball design, a black shirt with a closed black vest with a jagged light purple design over it, black jeans with black trainer belt to hold his Pokeballs, blue shoes, and a pair of fingerless black gloves with green cuffs. After getting dressed Ash quickly picked up his bag and ran downstairs where his mother had finished making breakfast with Seviper not far behind.

Then, when both where finished Ash and Seviper both left for Professor Oak's lab. After getting halfway there they noticed a crowd around the front entrance. Ash turned to Seviper.

"Okay I think it be good if you weren't seen just yet. I wouldn't want someone to catch you. Use Dig to follow me underground until you can find a safe way into the lab."

Seviper nodded before diving underground. Ash then started running toward the lab hoping he wasn't too late.

"Squirtle… Charmander… Bulbasaur! Anyone of them is fine, just save one for me."

Ash got there quickly only to see his rival, Gary Oak, bidding farewell to all of his adoring fans. Gary turned to see Ash.

"Well if isn't Ashy-boy!"

Ash's eyes narrowed before nodding civilly in greeting.

"Gary."

Ash's rival gave him a cocky smirk.

"Well you snooze you lose Ash. I've got a Pokémon and you don't."

"You do?"

"That's right loser and its right here in this Pokeball!"

Gary pulled out the Pokeball and twirled it on his finger.

"If you had showed up earlier you'd know that I got the best Pokémon out of all of them."

Ash gave Gary a deadpan look.

"A Squirtle right?"

Gary gave his rival a surprised look. Ash sighed in exasperation.

"You've talked about getting a Squirtle non-stop for two weeks, so it's kind of obvious that you would choose it."

Gary's arrogant smirk returned as he appraised his rival.

"Well you're smarter than you look Ash. It's too bad that I probably just got the last of Grandpa's starters, so I doubt there are any Pokémon left for you.

Gary walked passed Ash before jumping into the passenger's seat of a red convertible.

Later Ashy, I've got to get going on my journey to be a Pokémon Master."

The driver gunned the engine before driving off. The crowd dispersed after a few minutes leaving Ash seemingly alone. Ash smirked if Gary thought he didn't have a starter to begin his journey today he was dreaming.

"Alright Seviper you can come out now."

The Fang Snake burst out of the ground in front of Ash hissing angrily, having heard the trainer's conversation from below. Seviper didn't like Gary because he was arrogant and didn't like how he treated Ash. He had seen the young Oak around town and even scared him once when the boy had tried to get near him one time. Gary had no idea that the Fang Snake Pokemon was Ash's Pokemon.

Ash gave Seviper a pat on the head.

"Don't worry about him. We'll show him whose the loser."

Seviper gave a satisfied hiss at the thought. Ash smiled before he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh so you managed to show up."

He turned to see professor Oak standing behind him smiling.

"Hey Professor!"

After exchanging pleasantries, Ash and Professor Oak along with Seviper entered the lab to get Ash registered. After that was done Ash walked over to the capsule containing the three Kanto starters, Ash looked on as he reached out and grabbed the Pokéball with the flame sticker on it before Oak could say anything else.

"I thought about it a lot and it took me a long time but I finally decided to choose Charmander."

He opened the ball but it turned out to be empty. He frowned and turned to look at the Professor who sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry but Gary and his two friends decided to get up an hour earlier than you did and took all the starters. I was planning on having a catching a Pikachu that's been chewing on the wiring to give one of the trainers should we run out but I couldn't manage to do so in time."

Ash was disappointed, he really wanted a Charmander, but he had Seviper and he was happy with him.

"Don't worry about it professor. I'll just use Seviper as my starter!"

Seviper gave out a happy hiss-roar in confirmation.

"Seviper!"

Oak smiled.

"I'd hoped you would. So in that case I have another late birthday present for you Ash."

He pulled out something from his pocket and enlarged it. It turned out to be a Pokéball only it was black where the red would be with light purple jagged scar design and green where it would be white and the ring and button in the middle was light blue instead of a black. Ash eyes squinted in confusion

"What kind of Pokéball is this?"

Oak chuckled before handing it over.

"This is a special Luxury Ball I've been developing for your Seviper. It's not all that different from a regular Pokéball except for the fact it's more comfortable for the Pokémon and the different color scheme really."

Ash stared at the Luxury Ball in awe before looking up at the professor.

"Thanks Professor, I'm sure Seviper will love it."

Oak nodded. Ash then turned toward Seviper.

"You ready?"

The Fang Snake Pokémon nodded. Ash then opened the Luxury Ball causing Seviper to disappeared inside and didn't fight the capture.

Ash grinned as he held up the Seviper's Ball.

"Alright! I caught a Seviper!"

Oak chuckled as Ash let Seviper out of his Pokéball in a flash of light. Then the professor pulled out some items for Ash.

"Well, now that that's settled. Here are your Pokédex and Pokéballs. The Pokédex has been pre-programed to include data on all currently known Pokémon as well as information on moves, Pokemon evolution, and anything else a Trainer might require."

Ash looked over at Oak surprised. The old Professor smiled.

"Why don't you try it out on Seviper? Then you'll see what I mean."

Ash nodded before he flipped the Pokédex open and scanned Seviper. After a few seconds, Seviper's picture appeared along with information about the Pokémon.

**Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon.**

**Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them. ****It's sword-like tail serves two purposes - slashing foes and dousing them with poison. Seviper also shares a generations-long feud with the Pokemon Zangoose.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Serious**

**Ability: Shed Skin**

**Evolution: Does not evolve**

**Moves: Wrap, Glare, Poison Tail, Dark Pulse, Night Slash, **

**Haze, Poison Fang, Earthquake, Dig, Poison Jab, Dragon Tail***

***A Pokémon may know more than four moves***

Ash and Oak were astonished at the amount of moves Seviper knew. Ash knew it had been training and battling but this was something else. Seviper gave the two a look of smug satisfaction at their appreciation of its strength, it worked really hard to get this strong. Ash smiled with pride at his Pokemon.

"I guess battling with that Onix and the other wild Pokémon for so long has really increased your strength Seviper."

"Seviper!" It roared

Oak finally snapped out of it and smiled at Ash.

"Well I guess you got the better end of the deal after all Ash. Not many Pokemon know that many moves before being caught, I'm looking forward to seeing you battle in the future. On another note, your Pokédex is also linked to the Pokémon Storage System so you can transfer your Pokémon here even if don't have access to a Pokémon Center. Finally, and most importantly, the Pokédex contains your Trainer's license so if it is lost or stolen, it cannot be replaced."

Ash grinned as he put away Dexter, his Pokéballs, and putting Seviper back in its ball before attaching it to his belt.

"Thanks Professor, I'll be sure to take good care of it. Now I think we should-"

"Professor!"

Ash was interrupted when one of the lab assistants came in. Oak turned to his lab technician, John.

"What is it John? What's wrong?"

The lab tech pointed outside.

"That Pikachu is back Professor! It's chewing on the wires again! If it does it again we'll have to replace all the wiring for the computer systems!"

Professor Oak sighed.

"If this keeps up, it could end up costing us a lot of money...I guess I'll try to catch it again then."

Ash turned toward the two, having been silent throughout the conversation. He had an idea to both solve their problem and get some battle experience.

"Professor?"

They turned toward the young trainer questioningly.

"Yes Ash?"

Ash held up his hand.

"Would it be alright if I looked for the Pikachu? Me and Seviper could catch it, stopping it from chewing through the wiring, and gain some battle experience at the same time."

Prof. Oak laughed.

"Sure, why not. It would be a good experience for you. Plus, if you manage to catch it you save me money while gaining a new Pokemon for your team."

Ash smirked as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Alright! It's time for my first Pokemon battle! Where did you see Pikachu last John?"

John pointed towards the outside.

"It was right next to the Pokemon Storage building."

Ash ran outside.

"Thanks John!

Oak chuckled.

"He sure is excited. We'll let's go and see how he does. It should be an interesting battle."

**Outside next to the Pokemon Storage building... **

When Ash reached the area John saw the Pikachu, he spotted the electric mouse with the lightning bolt tail and black stripes and tipped ears chewing away at the sparking wires where the lines ran into the computers in the lab. Ash grinned pulling Seviper's ball from his belt.

"Found you, Pikachu! I challenge you to a battle!"

The Pikachu stopped chewing as soon as it heard Ash's voice and turned around glaring at the boy cheeks sparking while growling in warning.

"Pika!"

Ash glared right back at his opponent as he released his Pokemon from his ball.

"Okay Seviper, come out show this Pikachu whose boss!"

The Fang Snake Pokemon appeared in a flash of light before Pikachu.

"Seviper!"

The mouse Pokemon suddenly wasn't so sure of himself before shaking off his fear and began growling at Seviper as it crouched and sprung forward leaving a white stream in its wake, a Quick Attack.

"Ka! Pika!"

Ash reacted quickly.

"Seviper! Use Dig to dodge that Quick Attack! Then follow it up with Poison Jab!

Seviper immediately responded and dived underground. Pikachu soared over the hole Seviper disappeared into surprised before Seviper's tail suddenly erupted from the ground beneath it striking direct hit. The attack sent Pikachu soaring before landing a few feet away on its feet its cheeks sparking in anger. Ash, however already made his next move.

"Seviper ascend from the ground and hit it with Poison Tail!"

The Fang Snake Pokemon burst out of the ground behind Pikachu catching the Mouse Pokemon off guard before swinging its tail a full 180 degrees before slamming it into Pikachu. The attack nailed Pikachu hard and sent it crashing into the wall of the Storage Building so hard it caused a spider web crack in the mortar. Prof. Oak and John, who had just joined in winced at the sheer power behind Seviper's Poison Tail attack.

'OH! Now that's got to hurt!'

Pikachu glared as it got back to its feet. Seviper's Poison Tail had really done some damage to it as it looked at its opponent who was giving it a "come here" gesture with its tail. Pikachu charged it cheeks in anger.

"Pika! PIKACHU!"

Pikachu surprised everyone by unleashing a massive Thunderbolt attack toward Seviper that connected causing lots of damage as it hissed-roared in pain as it in endured Pikachu's attack. Ash was surprised as Pikachu weren't supposed to be this powerful but shook it off.

"Seviper! Shake off that Thunderbolt and use Earthquake!

"SE! VI! PER!

Seviper roared and dispersed the electric attack with a flick of its tail. It revealed that it took some damage from Pikachu's Thunderbolt but it appeared it didn't do too much damage. Seviper then roared before coiling back and using its powerful tail and slammed it into the ground causing a powerful tremor that could be felt all across the lab. Ash, Oak, and John stumbled at the sheer force of the tremor while Pikachu was taking the full brunt of it. Being an electric-type, the move was really damaging Pikachu.

"Piiiikkkkaaachuuuuuuu!"

Seeing that his opponent had left an opening Ash ordered Seviper into action.

"Alright Seviper! Hit Pikachu with Dark Pulse!"

Seviper opened its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. It then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Pikachu, surprising it. The attack sent Pikachu back into the wall again and ground it even deeper causing the spider webbing crack to get worse before it finally gave way and sent Pikachu through the wall into the storage building before dispersing.

Ash and co. looked on in amazement.

"Incredible! That Dark Pulse was powerful. Way to go Sev-"

Suddenly a yellow blur shot out from the hole toward Seviper so fast it Ash and Seviper couldn't react and struck the Fang Snake Pokemon head on. The Shiny Pokemon was thrown back a feet with sparks flying off its body as Pikachu emerged from within the electric cloak that covered it and winced from the recoil before it screamed it defiance at Seviper.

"PI! KA!"

Ash and the rest were stunned.

"That was a Volt Tackle!"

"This is no ordinary Pikachu!"

He shook off his amazement as Seviper rose from the ground having taken quite a bit of damage from Volt Tackle. It grinned as it narrowed its eyes at Pikachu before nodding toward the Mouse Pokemon in respect for his strength. Pikachu grinned as well as its cheeks sparked. Ash then jumped into action.

"Seviper! Use Haze followed up by Dig!"

Seviper opened its mouth and thick, black smoke came out of it obscuring it from view and blinding Pikachu before diving underground. Pikachu looked around trying to find Seviper through the smoke.

"Seviper don't let up! Use Poison Jab back to back!"

The beneath Pikachu burst upward as Seviper's glowing purple tail hit Pikachu hard before quickly retreating back as Pikachu was thrown backwards. Pikachu winced in pain as it landed. but soon afterwards Seviper's tail resurfaced hitting Pikachu once more before retreating as Pikachu was once more sent back. This happened a couple more times before the Haze cleared and Pikachu managed to dodge it. After taking Several Poison Jab attacks it didn't look so hot and Ash knew it was on its last leg.

"Seviper! Ascend once more and end this with Poison Tail!"

Seviper burst from the ground in front of Pikachu with a roar swung its glowing tail with such incredible speed Pikachu couldn't dodge it in time.

"SEVIPER!"

Seviper's Poison Tail sent Pikachu flying and it landed a few feet away on its side knocked out cold with swirls in its eyes. Ash smiled.

"Pokéball! Go!"

The Pokéball hit the powerful Mouse Pokémon before it disappeared into the Pokéball in a flash of red light. The Pokéball twitched several times and went still. He was about to pick it up when it suddenly began to shake again before it finally stopped and giving the tell-tale ping of a successful capture. Ash smiled at the Pokéball and scanned it with Dexter.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon.**

**The evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks and its tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Ability: Static**

**Evolution: Pichu - Pikachu - Raichu**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle,**

**Thundershock, Wild Charge, ExtremeSpeed.**

"Alright! We caught Pikachu, Seviper!"

"Seviper!"

Oak and John smiled at the scene. They were very impressed with the battle and the capture. Ash showed great skill and Seviper was an incredibly strong Pokémon. Now Ash had two very powerful Pokémon if Pikachu's performance and it's moves were anything to go by.

"Thank You Ash! Now we won't have to replace the wiring. But I'm afraid in your excitement you damaged my storage building."

Oak pointed to the Pikachu-sized hole in the wall. Ash chuckled while scratching his head in embarrassment while Seviper looked a bit sheepish.

"Opps! Sorry About that Professor. I guess we got little carried away."

Oak snorted before waving them off.

"Don't worry about it; it will be less than paying to rewire the place. So I think its best you start on your Journey."

Prof. Oak walked up to Ash and held out his hand which the youth took.

"Good Luck Ash."

"Thanks Professor."

After that the three humans separated and Ash was left alone. He released Pikachu from its Pokéball and then proceeded to heal it and Seviper's wounds from the battle with some Hyper Potions Professor Oak had given him. After a couple minutes both Pokemon were fully healed. After returning Seviper to its ball he found out that Pikachu didn't like being in a ball so he let it ride on his shoulder which warmed the mouse Pokémon up to him.

After receiving a similar farewell to Gary's from his mother and his friends from Pallet, Ash and his Pokemon left for Viridian City and their adventure into the unknown future.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**AN:** Well that about it Hope it was good. If you want more details go to my stories and click on "**Ash's Master Quest Challenge**"

If you have any other questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	2. A Journey's beginning

Ash's Master Quest xMathiasNightlord01 Versionx

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters used in this publication

* * *

**AN:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. Now I will try to answer some of the questions some of you may have about certain subjects that have been brought up and will try to explain my reasoning behind them as best I can.

**(As you might have noticed I have removed the Master Ball argument since I have gone back and changed the Master Ball to a Luxury Ball with different color scheme since I've grown tired of arguing with people about it.)**

First, we have the "Shiny" vs. "Alternatively-Colored" Pokémon in the anime issue. One reviewer said that Shiny Pokémon are only called Shiny Pokémon that in the games. However, again I have to respectfully disagree with them as I have seen evidence that this wasn't entirely true. In the episode, "Working on a Right Move" Barry remarks to Brock that (And I quote directly from the episode) "Ash's Noctowl is a Different **Shiny** Color!" this suggests that Shiny Pokemon are indeed called "Shiny" in the anime.

But Alas I have a theory about the confusion between the two! In the anime, the first Pokémon with an alternate coloration that was seen was also the first Gen II Pokémon to appear, the Ho-Oh from the first episode. However, due to the fact that Ho-Oh and Gen II weren't fully designed yet this wasn't considered a shiny Pokémon. Also since alternate coloration was also not yet an explored concept during the time the first season was made. The Pink Butterfree Ash's Butterfree left with was also considered a coloring error that would be corrected 2 seasons later during the Johto Arc.

Now here is my theory: "Alternatively-Colored" Pokémon are Pokémon that have a different coloration because of environmental factors like the Pink Pokémon of Pinkan Island in the Orange Archipelago who eat the Pinkan Berries native to that Island which turn Pokémon a pinkish color permanently if they eat the berries for most of their life but if they stopped eating them after a while they would return to normal as seen with Pikachu after it ate one. These Pokémon are what would be considered "Alternatively-Colored" as opposed to "Shiny" because Shiny Pokémon are born with their coloring and Alternatively-Colored Pokémon are not. Well that's my reasoning for that now on to the final issue.

Finally, the final issue of Pikachu and Seviper's move pools. Yes these two have move pools with more than what is normally seen with wild Pokémon. However, these two are exceptions to the rule other than Legendary Pokémon and some shiny Pokémon. My reasoning behind these two Pokémon's exceptional strength is simple. Seviper is a Shiny Pokémon, which according to the Challenge is 5 times stronger than a normal Seviper, and has been battling and gaining experience non-stop with other wild Pokémon for over 4 years straight, with one of the Pokémon being the Giant Onix that was caught by the Elite Four Bruno on Mt. Hideaway in the episode, "To Master the Onixpected!"

Now I may be mistaken, but if Seviper was constantly battling a Pokémon that was powerful enough to catch an Elite Four's interest to a standstill, it probably safe to assume that Pokémon is probably pretty powerful as well. Now Pikachu is easier to explain, in the anime, many characters have noticed that Pikachu as a species are not particularly powerful, but Ash's Pikachu has been considered an anomaly since the second episode "Pokémon Emergency!" where Meowth remarked that Pikachu's power "far exceed[ed] its evolutionary level" all the way to the present.

Most of the moves readers saw last chapter Pikachu already knew in Season 1. The only new moves that it has are Wild Charge, Volt Tackle, and Extreme Speed. All of Which Pikachu can, or has already, legitimately learn(ed). So I didn't think it would be too far out of the realm of possibility to suggest a larger move pool for a clearly powerful Pokémon. However, that being said these type of large move pools won't be seen again in the rest of the Wild Pokémon Ash will catch for the rest of the story with the exception of some Shiny Pokémon or Adult Legendary Pokémon.

Here's a list of the average amount of moves a Pokémon will probably have when caught by Ash for the rest of the story:

Baby and First Stage Pokémon: 4-5 moves

Second Stage and/or Fully-evolved Pokémon: 5-7 moves

Pokémon without an evolution: 5-7 moves

Shiny Pokémon: 4-6 moves

Legendary Pokémon: 6-7 moves

Well that's all for the questions and my reasoning for now. Hope you all are having a great weekend and summer holiday and that you continue to enjoy the story.

Now! On with the show! ...

Oh and Just to warn you all, I will be using a mix of Pokémon we see in the first episode and what we would find their in Gen 5. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Journey's beginning**

It had been about an hour since Ash left Pallet Town. Ash had been enjoying the morning air with his newly caught Pikachu riding on his shoulder as he scanned the area for new Pokémon to catch. So far he had only seen a few Pidegy and some Rattata but he wasn't really interested in them. He also noticed a couple Mankey in a tree but they ran as soon as they noticed they had been spotted. Ash signed before tilting his head toward Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, you got anything buddy?"

Pikachu's ears perked up to listen to nearby sounds for a few moments before the mouse Pokémon lit up excitedly before jumping off Ash's shoulder and motioning him to follow.

"Pika Pi!"

Ash grinned as he watch Pikachu sprint off toward a section of grass near the roadside. After a few minutes they came to a group of Sandshrew grazing on the grass.

"Good Job Pikachu. You found some Sandshrew for us."

Ash turned to Pikachu who looked quite proud at finding some Pokémon so quickly.

"Pikachu."

The black-haired trainer bent down next to Pikachu and scratched his ears a bit which caused the electric mouse to sigh in pleasure.

"Ka"

Ash chuckled a bit before he stood up looking over at the group of Sandshrew before pointing a one of them.

"Pikachu, see that Sandshrew over there. We're going to catch it!"

Pikachu's eyes glinted in anticipation as it grinned in confidence.

"Pika!"

Ash, seeing Pikachu was fired up and ready to go grinned as well.

"Alright let's get it's attention. Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu quickly spirited toward the Sandshrew before the other Pokémon realized it, leaving a white streak in it's wake. The Electric Mouse slammed into the unsuspecting Pokémon let out a shout of surprise as it was knocked away alerting the others. The other Sandshrew seeing Pikachu and his trainer ran leaving the one Pikachu was battling on its own. It got to its feet and looked up to see who attacked it. When it saw Pikachu it's eyes narrowed before growled at Pikachu, who growled right back in challenge."

"Shrew!"

"Chu!"

Ash eyes narrowed in concentration as he surveyed the situation before calling his next order.

"Pikachu don't let up. Hit it with another quick attack!"

Pikachu surged forward once again toward Sandshrew leaving a white trail in his wake. However, this time Sandshrew was ready and dived underground with Pikachu flying right over the hole it disappeared to. Pikachu stopped and searched around for his opponent. Ash's eyes scanned the field looking for possible places where Sandshrew could pop back up before he suddenly had an idea.

"Okay Pikachu! Let's force Sandshrew to come out! Use Thunder...on the ground!"

Pikachu growled as it built up it power before suddenly unleashing a massive beam of electricity from its body toward the ground.

"Pi! Ka! Chu!"

The powerful electric attack had the effect of uprooting the ground around the area, forcing Sandshrew out from underground and sending large chunks of it into the air. The falling bits of earth then fell hard on the ground-type mouse Pokémon.

"Shrew!"

Ash grinned this was their chance! As the last bits of ground landed on Sandshrew, the ground-type looked like it took quite a bit of damage but wasn't done yet as it struggled to it feet.

"Pikachu, this is your chance! ExtremeSpeed!"

Pikachu heard the order and suddenly burst into a charge toward Sandshrew. The electric mouse suddenly became a yellow blur surrounded by a white and clear aura as the wind whipped past the speeding Pokémon. The Sandshrew had no time to react as Pikachu rammed into it and sent the ground-type flying backwards into a tree. Ash thought that attack would finish it, but he turned out to be wrong as the Sandshrew got up quickly before jumping forward as it rolled into a ball and landing rolling at high speed toward Pikachu. Ash's eyes widened before he regained his concentration.

"Pikachu! Watch out!"

But it was too late as Sandshrew barreled into the Electric mouse with a vengeance . Pikachu yelled out in pain as it was sent back toward Ash and Sandshrew uncurled itself and watched Pikachu's plight with a smirk.

"Sandshrew."

Ash growled as he saw Pikachu it hit. He had gotten overconfident and it cost him. But no more! Just as Pikachu was about to hit the ground Ash ordered.

"Pikachu you can do it! Use your tail to spin yourself around and use it to spring toward Sandshrew! Then spin in midair and use ExtremeSpeed!"

Pikachu's eyes suddenly opened before using it's tail to regain its balance in midair before it hit the ground and used it to springboard toward a surprised Sandshrew. Pikachu then started spinning in midair as it was once again surrounding a white and clear aura that was spiraling due to Pikachu's rotation.

"Pika! PIKACHU!"

Pikachu collided with Sandshrew with amazing force that created a small explosion of dust from the impact. Ash waited as smoke cleared to reveal Pikachu smirking over an unconscious Sandshrew. Ash grinned as he quickly pulled out a Pokéball and threw it toward Sandshrew.

"Pokéball, Go!"

The Pokéball hit the ground-type before it disappeared into the device. The Pokéball wiggled for a few seconds before going still and giving off the ping of capture. Ash ran over and picked up the Pokéball holding the newest member of his team. He turned to Pikachu and scratched its ears in praise.

"You did buddy! We caught Sandshrew!"

Pikachu smiled brightly as it closed its eyes and enjoyed its trainers praise. It really liked being scratched behind the ears.

"Ka!"

Ash smiled a bit before moving his hand from Pikachu and pulling out his Pokédex. He then scanned Sandshew's Pokéball and waited a few moments before Sandshrew's data appeared on the screen.

**Sandshrew, The Mouse Pokemon**

**Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. It hates moisture and lives in holes it** **digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Bold**

**Ability: Sand Veil**

**Evolution: ****Sandshrew - Sandslash**

**********Moves: Rollout, Rapin Spin, Dig, Fury Swipes**

_'Not Bad_.' Ash thought. _'But there is room for improvement. From what I'm looking at it seems like sandshrew can learn some pretty powerful moves.'_

Ash smiled as he put the Pokédex away before giving Pikachu some of the berries he had picked a few days ago from his bag. Then he called out Sandshrew from his Pokéball. The ground type was confused for a moment before Ash went over to it and offered it some of the berries he had given Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon sniffed it before eating a one and making a happy noise. Ash chuckled as he gave it a few more berries before healing it with one of his Super Potions. After that, Ash returned Sandshrew to his ball before heading back out on the road with Pikachu.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER...**

Pikachu was sleeping on top of Ash's backpack as Ash walked around looking for more Pokémon to catch before they reached Viridian City. After catching Sandshrew, the only Pokemon that he had seen since then were Pidgey and Rattata. Ash signed as he had heard there was supposed to be a flock of Spearow that lived nearby...Then he heard something off to his right and his eyes widened before transforming into a victorious smile.

_'There you are.'_ Ash thought as grinned toward what he was looking at . _'I knew I'd find you sooner or later.'_

In the grass, not 15 feet away, was a lone Spearow feasting on some berries it had picked for lunch. He looked over his shoulder at Pikachu who was still sleeping and decided it had battled enough for today. Ash very quietly moved over toward a nearby tree and gently shrugged off his backpack as to not wake Pikachu. After he saw to it that Pikachu was comfortable and his backpack wouldn't be looted by some of the Rattata in the area, Ash slowly walked toward Spearow as not to alert it to his presence. He unclipped Seviper's ball from his belt and enlarged it before calling it out. In a flash, Seviper materialized beside his trainer and looked to Ash wondering why he had called on him.

"Sevi?"

Ash smiled confidently then pointed over toward the still feasting Spearow.

"Okay Seviper, were going to catch that Spearow!"

Seviper narrowed it's eyes as it prepared for battle facing toward his new opponent. This would be fun.

"Seviper!"

Ash grinned at Seviper's attitude as he made the first move.

"Seviper! Let's see if we can get it's attention! Use Night Slash!"

"Seviper!"

Seviper surged forward and swung its glowing tail toward Spearow. Spearow heard the noise and turned before it saw Seviper's tail headed straight towards it. It narrowed it's eyes and with a flap of its wings soared upward and out of the way just in time to dodge Seviper's attack. Spearow, annoyed at having its meal interrupted, looked closer at his attackers and saw Ash and Seviper looking impressed at his speed and reaction time. A tic appeared on its head as it had spent all day picking those berries! Spearow glared at Seviper who readied his bright blue tail in anticipation.

"Spear!"

"Seviper!"

Ash watched the Spearow closely as called out Seviper's next move.

"Seviper use Haze to blind Spearow then use Dark Pulse!"

"Sevi!"

Seviper opened its mouth releasing thick clouds of black smoke toward Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokémon looked around panicked for a few seconds before flying forward to get out of the mist only to see a beam of black and purple circles headed right for him. Spearow's eyes grew fiery its before suddenly speeding up, leaving a white trail in it's wake as it swiftly past Seviper's attack. Ash's eyes widened in surprise at how maneuverable Spearow was while dodging attacks.

Before Ash could call out his next move it was already too late as Seviper was hit hard with a perfectly executed Quick Attack.

"Spear!"

Seviper hissed slightly in pain before roaring at Spearow.

"Seviper!"

The Fang Snake Pokémon's tail glowed as it struck back, hitting Spearow with a powerful Poison Tail before the Flying Pokémon could retreat from Seviper's reach.

"Row!"

The Tiny Bird Pokémon was sent hard toward the ground landing on it's stomach. Spearow then struggled to stand but Ash having recovered his wits had already called out Seviper's next move.

"Seviper! Don't let it get airborne! Use Wrap followed up by Poison Fang!"

Spearow eyes widened in fear as Seviper wrapped around its body squeezed it hard. Knowing it was finished, Spearow called out to the rest of it's flock as it was being crushed in the grasp of the powerful Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper's long fangs glowed purple before quickly sinking them into Spearow's flank.

Purple sparks flew off the Bird Pokémon as it felt the poisonous power of Seviper's fangs for a few seconds before passing out completely from Seviper's Wrap/Poison Fang Combo.

Ash quickly threw an empty Pokéball and the Pokémon disappeared from Seviper's grasp. The device shook for about a minute or two before giving off the sound that Spearow had been captured. Normally, Ash would have celebrated but he could hear the sounds of the incoming flock of Spearow as they came to avenge their comrades defeat.

Ash swiftly pulled out Seviper's ball and pointed it toward the Fang Snake Pokemon.

"Seviper, Return!"

Seviper quickly vanished into his ball, leaving the young trainer alone as he ran over to the tree where he left Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon woke abruptly as it saw Ash running toward it. It looked at him questioningly for a few moments before its ears picked up the sounds of the Spearow heading there way. Pikachu leapt to its feet and waited a few moments before Ash reached him and grabbed his backpack. Both Trainer and Pokémon ran for there lives as the sounds of the flock grew steadily closer.

Eventually, the Spearow being able to fly overtake the running pair just as they reached a nearby lake and starting pecking them with their glowing beaks for all they were worth. In moments, Ash and Pikachu were surrounded by the flock of bird Pokémon as they took their anger out on the two. Pikachu growled and decided it had had enough of the Spearow's pecking treatment.

"Pika! PIKACHU!"

Pikachu lit the area up as it used a powerful Thunder attack on the Spearow. Pikachu's attack surged threw the flock damaging them greatly due to their double weakness to Electric-type Moves. When Pikachu ended his attack, the flock was left highly damaged and decided they had seen enough before they fled back to their tree to lick their wounds.

Ash got up from the ground where the Spearow had been pecking him. He had a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two but other than that he had come out relatively unscathed. Pikachu, being an Electric-type, wasn't damaged much by the flocks attacks. Ash looked over at his Pokémon with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks Pikachu, I should of thought of that sooner."

Pikachu shook his head to his trainer.

"Pika."

Ash chuckled at Pikachu's attitude toward the whole thing before walking over to it and giving it a scratch behind the ears. Pikachu sighed as it liked when its ears where scratched like this.

"Ka!"

Then, suddenly both trainer and heard a loud roar. They quickly turned to see a large, pissed off blue serpentine looking Pokémon glaring right at them from it's position in the water. Ash's eyes widened before he and Pikachu jumped back. The water Pokémon roared at them again before Ash got over his shock at the Pokémon's appearance.

"Pikachu, its Gyarados."

Gyarados weren't commonly found in the area between Pallet and Viridian, but they did show up around some lakes occasionally. The Atrocious Pokémon were very powerful and known to have a fierce tempers when angered. Ash looked closer and saw that there were a scorch mark or two and realized why Gyarados was so pissed off.

_'It must have been hit by Pikachu's Thunder attack! No wonder its seemed pissed! It probably wants revenge on Pikachu for attacking it!'_

No sooner had he finished this thought when Gyarados went on the attack. Ash and Pikachu jumped away from each other just in time to avoid being hit by a powerful jet of water blasted from Gyarados mouth, a Hydro Pump attack. Ash eyes narrowed as now knew that Gyarados wasn't going to let them escape until had it's battle with Pikachu. Ash turned to Pikachu whose cheeks where sparking as it readied itself for a fight.

"Looks like we have no choice. You ready Pikachu? I know you must be tired from battling all day."

The mouse Pokémon shook its head and looked at its trainer in determination.

"Pika!"

Seeing that Pikachu wasn't going to back down, Ash and his Electric Pokémon turned to face Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon in its rage and prepared to launch an attack. Ash reacted quickly knowing that Gyarados wasn't going be easy to defeat like Sandshrew and Spearow despite Pikachu's type advantage.

"Pikachu, don't let it get an attack off. Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's tail and cheeks sparked for a moment before it released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Gyarados.

"PIIIII!KA!"

As the electricity coursed through its body, the serpentine Pokémon roared in pain due to it being four times as weak against Electric-Type moves thanks to its dual Water and Flying typing. However, it quickly braced itself against Pikachu's attack and with a loud roar it shook off Pikachu's attack. The Atrocious Pokémon then fired a large, red-orange fireball from its mouth and send it toward Pikachu. Ash called out to his Pokémon as he saw Gyarados's Dragon Rage attack heading Pikachu's way.

"Pikachu dodge it!"

The mouse Pokémon leaped away just in time, the attack hit the spot where he had been standing but he was unable to avoid the shockwave that followed as it sent him flying back toward a boulder near the water's edge. However, before Ash could call out to it, Pikachu surprised everyone by using the strategy it learned during its earlier battle with Sandshrew by maneuvering itself in midair and used the energy of the explosion before launching itself off the rock toward Gyarados leaving behind the signature white stream of a Quick Attack.

However, this time the tactic it didn't work like had before.

Gyarados, seeing Pikachu was heading straight for it, defended itself quickly. A spiral of water formed around the Atrocious Pokémon's tail as it swung forward to intercept Pikachu with an Aqua Tail attack. The Electric Pokémon yelled out in pain as the attack hit, Gyarados's large size and incredible strength combined with Pikachu smashing into it at great speed caused Pikachu a lot of damage.

The smaller Pokémon was sent crashing back into the ground where it bounced a few times before landing painfully on it's side. Ash thought Pikachu might have been knocked out but then saw it get up painfully while glaring at Gyarados, its cheeks sparking as it yelled in defiance of the larger Pokémon.

"PIKA! KA! PIKA! PIKACHU!"

Gyarados roared back at Pikachu when Ash saw how determined Pikachu was to win. Ash narrowed as he he called out Pikachu's next move. He now knew that Pikachu's pride as an Electric Pokémon was on the line and it didn't want to let itself be beaten by a water _and_ flying-type, even one as strong as Gyarados.

As this was all happening, it started to rain heavily on the participants of the battle, but none of them cared as the battle entered its conclusion.

"Pikachu, let's show Gyarados how strong you really are! End this with Volt Tackle! Full Power!"

"PIKA!"

Pikachu's eyes narrowed in determination before it ran full speed at Gyarados.

"Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!"

After a few moments, Pikachu's body was surrounded by golden electricity and took on a black and white look as it charged toward the Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados let out a loud roar as an yellow-orange ball appeared in front of its mouth before firing a powerful Hyper Beam toward the advancing Pikachu.

But this time Pikachu refused to be stopped! The electric mouse leaped over Gyarados's attack and used the shockwave of explosion that followed to rocket toward the Atrocious Pokémon.

With no way to defend itself in time, Gyarados was hit and hit hard. The serpentine Pokémon shrieked loudly as a painful and powerful surge of electricity flowed through its body, with each moment sapping it's strength away.

As Pikachu finished his attack he used his tail to spring away from Gyarados as the larger Pokemon fell forward onto the shore, its body giving off sparks revealing it to be paralyzed. Pikachu landed a little ways from the Atrocious Pokémon

Ash had to move fast while Gyarados was still down. He quickly reached for his belt and pulled out an empty Pokéball before throwing it at Gyarados. Ash and Pikachu waited silently in the downpour as the ball twitched violently for several minutes. And just as they thought it might break out the Pokéball finally stopped moving and gave off the capture ping. Ash and Pikachu cheered in victory at beating and successfully capturing the powerful Water-type.

"Alright! We did it Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The rain stopped and the sky cleared as Ash walked over and picked up Gyarados's Pokéball. He knew he was going to have his hands full with this Pokemon but in the end it would be worth it. He then clipped the Pokéball to his belt next to Spearow's before he noticed one of them was missing. He looked down at his belt in alarm but then relaxed when he saw that the one missing was an empty one.

"Pika?"

He looked down to his right and saw Pikachu standing next to him looking worn out from his battle with Gyarados. Ash leaned over and picked up the mouse pokemon before placing it on his shoulder to rest.

"You did good buddy. Now have a nice long rest okay?

Pikachu shifted its head and snuggled itself into Ash's neck. The black-haired trainer smiled before turning to head back toward the main road when he saw something happening ahead.

_'Well now I know what happened to that empty Pokéball.'_

Apparently, when Ash and Pikachu were running away from the Spearow flock, one of Ash's empty Pokéballs managed to fall of his belt onto the ground. After which it laid there during the duration of Ash and Pikachu's battles against Gyarados and the Spearow flock. but it wasn't laying around anymore.

It seemed to have been found by another Pokémon, who was now joyfully using the device like some kind of toy ball. The Pokémon had a long tube shaped body with light tan and brown colored fur, strongly resembling a ferret. Ash thought for a moment before recognizing what it was.

_'I never expected to see one this far south. they're usually are further up the route near Viridian City.' _

The Pokémon was a Furret. A normal-type Pokémon occasionally seen in Kanto but were native to the Johto region. But that was normal considering that Kanto and Johto are closer together than the other regions, being connected by a land route at the Tohjo Falls area near Mt. Silver where the Johto Silver Conference was held annually. Due to this, sometimes Pokémon from Johto region could sometimes end up in certain areas in Kanto.

The Furret was currently using its tail to roll and bounce the empty Pokéball. Ash and Pikachu watched in silence wondering if the Long Body Pokémon knew what it was playing around with. Apparently not because moments later it pressed a paw on the button in the center of the ball and gave off a suprised sound as the ball activated its capture function.

"Furret?!"

The Long Body Pokémon was quickly sucked into the ball a moment later. The ball twitched pretty hard before it gave of a ping signifying Furret's capture. Ash and Pikachu just stared both thinking the same thing.

_'What just happened?'_

After a few minutes of staring in amazement at how Furret accidentally got itself captured, Ash quickly got over it before walking over and picking up the ball holding his sixth Pokémon. He then clipped it to his belt and shook his wondering if strange things like this were going happen often. Ash then made sure he had everything on him and treated each of his Pokémon's injuries with the last of his super potions before he started walking back to the main road with Pikachu fast asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**One Hour Later...**

After a few minutes of walking he finally managed to get back on the main road toward Viridian. Deciding that his Pokémon had seen enough action today, he pulled out Spearow, Furret, and Gyarados's Pokéball and his Pokédex before scanning Spearow's ball. The Tiny Bird's information quickly appeared on the screen.

**Spearow, The Tiny Bird Pokémon.**

**Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow aren't very docile and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans if it feels threatened.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Rash**

**Ability: Sniper**

**Evolution: Spearow - Fearow**

**Moves: Mirror Move, Drill Peck, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack**

_'Not Bad' _Ash thought as looked over his flying-type's data._ 'It's a good at dodging attacks and has a few good moves but needs more endurance. I think I'll catch another flying-type later and have them train with each other later.'_

He filed thought away for future reference before putting away Spearow's ball scan scanning Furret's next.

**Furret, The Long Body Pokémon.**

**Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, it is very nimble and fleet.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Naive**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Evolution: Sentret - Furret**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Slam, Hyper Voice, Shadow Ball, Foresight**

_'Wow!' _

Ash was amazed that Furret knew powerful moves like Hyper Voice and Shadow Ball, but being a fully-evolved Pokémon he shouldn't have been surprised.

'_This is great! I never thought Furret could know such good moves considering how it was captured. Guess we'll have to see how good she really is when we start training later.'_

He placed Furret's ball back on his belt next to Spearow's just before scanning his final Pokémon. He suspected Gyarados was pretty powerful considering how it battled Pikachu and its species fearsome reputation. A moment later Gyarados's data appeared on the screen.

**Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon.**

**The evolved form of Magikarp. It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature.**

**Gender: Male **

**Nature: Adamant**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Evolution: Magikarp - Gyarados**

**Moves: Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail**

Ash nodded at Gyarados's data. '_Looks about right. I'll have to work a little with this Pokémon. Its already an awesome battler, but there is still some room for improvement.'_ Ash smiled at the thought before placing the Atrocious Pokémon's ball back on his belt and putting his Pokédex away. He as walked up the final hill before he hit Viridian City he saw a rainbow left over from the heavy rain. Ash smiled at the sight.

_'This is a good sign for my journey, I just know it.'_

Ash then heard something nearby. The sound woke Pikachu up from his sleep as Ash as tried to locate the source before a large shadow past over them. Ash and Pikachu looked up to see what it was and was amazed by what they were seeing.

"No way..."

Not wanting his first friend to miss it, He called Seviper out from his ball. Seviper looked at Ash questioningly before Ash pointed toward what he and pointing at. Seviper looked up where his trainer was before letting out a surprised hiss, Ash smiled at the Fang Snake Pokémon's reaction.

"Yeah, I know right?"

Above them, flying in the under the rainbow was phoenix-like bird Pokémon with gold and red being its dominant colors surrounded by a shining gold aura. Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it toward the phoenix-looking Pokémon flying overhead.

**Ho-Oh, The Rainbow Pokémon.**

**Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings and will only reveal itself before a trainer possessing a pure-heart. **

**Gender: Unknown**

**Nature:Unknown**

**Ability:Unknown**

**Evolution: Does Not Evolve**

**Moves: Unkown**

Ash smiled as he and his two Pokémon watched in awe as Ho-Oh flew under the rainbow before disappearing into the distance. He was about to place Seviper when he noticed something floating down towards him. He reached out and caught it before it could hit the ground and gasped in surprise at what he was holding. In his hand was a sparkling rainbow-colored feather, otherwise known as a Rainbow Wing.

Ash stared at the feather in awe for moment before looking over at Pikachu and Seviper.

"Professor Oak's never gonna believe this..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: **Yes! I'm finally finished! Now just so all of you know, both the Wild Pokémon on route 1 seen the anime and the games were featured in this chapter. So Ash catching of Sandshrew, Furret, and Gyarados are completely legit as all of the Pokémon were seen on route 1 in the very first episode or are listed in the games as being there. This trend of mixing the Pokémon seen in the anime/movies with those in the games will continue throughout the story.

I hope you liked how I did this chapter and that you continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Viridian City

Ash's Master Quest xMathiasNightlord01 Versionx

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters used in this publication

* * *

AN: Hello everyone, MathiasNightlord01 here with Chapter 3. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and thus have worked to bring you the next chapter of Ash's saga. I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Viridian City**

It had just reached the beginning of the afternoon when Ash and Pikachu finally arrived in Viridian City. He was jogging along with Pikachu hanging off his shoulder before a voice began its announcement over the cities intercom. He paused to listen closely to the announcement.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have a force of possible Pokémon thieves in our area! Be on the lookout for anyone that looks suspicious. I repeat Be on the lookout for-"

The voice cut off as Ash heard the sound of a door opening and turned to see that he was near a police outpost where the broadcast was being made. Ash then saw Viridian City's very own Officer Jenny. He had heard from Prof. Oak and his mother that their were a huge family of Officer Jenny's in every city and town in the world and they all looked exactly the same. It was the same for the head of the Pokémon Centers Nurse Joy, who shared the same appearance with everyone in her family. How this was physically possible was always a complete mystery to Ash, as well as everyone else.

Officer Jenny came toward him with a look of suspicion when she saw Pikachu out of its ball.

"Alright who are you and where are you going with that Pokémon!"

Ash narrowed his eyes at the Officer's attitude.

"This Pokémon is mine Officer, and in case you're wondering Pikachu doesn't like staying in a Pokéball. So I would appreciate it if you stop giving me that look if you don't mind."

Jenny was looked taken a back for a moment before having the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I've been at little on edge lately. The city has been having a stream of Pokémon thefts lately and we've been hard pressed to catch them. I don't see many Pokémon carried outside their Pokéball's so I thought you might be a thief or something. Do you have your ID young man?"

Ash softened his gaze as he nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex. Jenny looked a little surprised as she didn't see many Pokédex like the one Ash was carrying instead of the standard Kanto Pokédex. He flipped open Dexter and showed the screen to Jenny as he activated its ID function.

**I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced**.

Jenny smiled in relief.

"Okay thank you. Sorry bout the misunderstanding but you have to understand I had to be sure."

Ash nodded then smiled. He didn't hold it against her, after all she was only doing her job, albeit a little too passionately. Then again he guessed that was what made them good at their jobs. The young trainer shook his head as he put away Dexter. He then turned to the embarrassed Officer.

"Officer Jenny, could you point me over to the Pokémon Center? I would like to get my Pokémon checked out and register for the Indigo League."

The blue haired officer smiled at the young trainer as she got an idea.

"Sure, I'll even do you one better. To make up for that little misunderstanding, I drive you over to the center. How about it?"

Ash thought about it for a moment and decided it would probably be a good idea and would save time.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Jenny, Ash and Pikachu were driving out of the outpost on her patrol bike toward the Pokémon Center. Unbeknownst to either of them, as they left the station a young redheaded Trainer riding her bike was caught in the exhaust of Jenny's Patrol bike. The girl coughed and blinked rapidly before noticing that she and her bike were covered in black spots from the exhaust. Afterwhich she indignantly called out to the offenders before starting to give chase in her fury.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Come back here!"

* * *

**TIMESKIP: 1 HOUR LATER**

It had just hit the afternoon when Jenny dropped him off at the Pokémon Center after navigating through the heavy evening traffic. Ash jumped out of the sidecar and turned to the officer with a smile.

"Thank you Officer Jenny, I really appreciate the help."

The blue-haired woman beamed at him as she gunned the Patrol Bike's engine.

"No problem Ash, I hope enjoy your stay in Viridian."

Ash nodded at the officer before she took off to wherever she was needed. The young trainer quickly walked up the steps and entered through the sliding doors to the main lobby. There he was greeted by a young pink-haired woman in a nurses uniform with a Chansey standing next to her.

"Hello young man, how can I help you."

Ash smiled at the kind-looking nurse. He could tell immediately that this was a person he could trust, which is probably why she and her family ran all the Pokémon Centers world over. He pulled out his Pokéballs and laid them on the desk and telling Pikachu to get on the counter.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. My name is Ash Ketchum, I just got here from Pallet Town and I was hoping you could take a look at my Pokémon before we head out to Pewter City. Plus, I was also hoping to register for the Indigo League."

The Nurse gave him kind smile as she pulled out a tray and placed Ash's Pokéball's in it before handing it over to her Chansey followed by her picking up Pikachu, who seemed completely content in Nurse Joy's arms.

"Ka!"

"Don't worry about a thing we'll have your Pokémon all healed up and ready to go soon. In the meantime, please wait in the lobby while we look over your Pokémon. You'll have to wait to register until after we're done I'm afraid."

Ash waved off her apology.

"It's alright, I understand. Now Pikachu, you be good for Nurse Joy okay?"

Pikachu nodded in Joy's arms.

"Pikachu!"

Ash and Joy chuckled before the Nurse placed Pikachu on stretcher brought in by her second Chansey and carting Ash's Pokémon into the back room. Ash then looked around the lobby before spotting the video phones nearby.

"Guess I call home to tell Mom I got here alright and tell Professor Oak about seeing Ho-Oh."

A few minutes later Ash finished talking to his mother, who was very proud of him for getting to Viridian City so quickly, and was about to call the Professor Oak when the phone rang.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!"

He dashed over to the receiver and pressed the button to accept the call.

"Um Hello? This is Ash Ketchum speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

"Here! I'm over here! Ash it's Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?"

Ash turned to see a panel open up on the wall with the carvings depicting the legendary Pokémon of Kanto to reveal a large screen showing the back of Professor Oaks head. Ash chuckled at the Professor's mistake.

"Sorry Professor, but it's kind hard to recognize someone from the back of their head."

Oak turned toward the camera and was surprised when he noticed Ash's face staring through the other monitor as well.

"Eh? Oops wrong camera!"

He typed a few commands into his keyboard before the screen changed over to reveal a close up of Professor Oak's face.

"There!" *Cough* "Um hello Ash, I just got off the phone with your mother and she tells me that you've made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City is that correct?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at the old professor.

"Professor If I wasn't here, then how could I be talking to you?"

The old professor blinked for a moment before having the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh uh right. I guess you have a point there. Well anyway, Gary and the others managed to get there without a problem. Truthfully, I'm surprised you got there so quickly since it took your father at least four days to get there. Not that I had any doubts that you would of course. After all, I bet my grandson a million dollars that you would catch at least one new Pokémon by the time you reached Viridian City."

Ash grinned when he heard that. Looks like Gary was still underestimating him.

"Well Professor, looks like Gary owes you some money. Not only have I caught more Pokémon, I have a full team of six! Hah!"

Oak's eyes widened a bit as he hadn't expecting that. Not even his grandson had caught a full team yet and it hadn't even been a full day since Ash had left Pallet.

"I'm surprised to hear that. Not many trainers manage to capture a full team in a single day. I must say I'm very proud to hear your doing so well on your journey so far. Keep this up and you'll be a Pokémon Master before you know it."

Ash flushed a bit under the praise before he regained himself and remembered what he wanted to talk to the Professor about.

"Professor, I know this is going to sound unbelievable, but I was actually about to call you about something."

Oak blinked a little before responding.

"Oh? So what is it you wish to speak to me about."

Ash grinned as told the Professor about his first day as a trainer. Then, he reached the part of the story that he had been working towards and his face became serious.

"...Then, when we reached the outskirts of Viridian we saw a rainbow left over from the storm. At first we thought nothing of it until we saw something amazing...Professor, when we looked up we saw a large phoenix-looking Pokémon flying over the rainbow."

He pulled out the rainbow wing from his pocket and presented it toward the monitor. Prof. Oak looked puzzled for a moment before he recognized what Ash was holding. The old man gasped as Ash finished his story.

"The Pokemon was the Legendary Rainbow Pokémon, Ho-Oh."

Oak just stood looking at the screen in utter shock. He had just been told that one of his favorite trainers had seen a Pokémon that hadn't been sighted in over 300 years! And what's more was that the trainer had proof of the encounter!

"Ash I must say that was an amazing story. You are extremely lucky my boy! Ho-oh haven't been seen by a human in over 3 centuries! Oh this is so exciting! You must send me the data from your Pokédex!"

Ash chuckled as he used his other hand to fish out Dexter.

"Sure Professor, I'll send you the data now."

Oak nodded before pointing toward the thin slot near the monitor.

"Okay Ash, just slip Dexter into that slot there and I'll do the rest."

Ash did as he was told. A few minutes later, Oak finished downloading Ash's Pokédex data and was impressed. The Pokédex slid out of the slot as the download completed.

There! All done! I must say you've caught some impressive Pokémon. Not many can catch a Gyarados on their first day. Now take good care of that Rainbow Wing! It is extremely valuable and people would do almost anything to possess it."

Ash nodded to the old Professor.

"I will Professor."

Oak gave Ash a smile.

"I just know you'll be a great Pokémon Master someday Ash, seeing Ho-Oh is usually a very good sign for your future if the legends are anything to go by. Well I must get going. You've just given me a lot of material to keep me busy for a while."

There was a ring on the Professor's side of the line. Oak turned toward the door and suddenly seem to remember something.

"Oh that must be my pizza! I'm Coming!"

He turned back to the phone and waved goodbye to the raven-haired trainer.

"Well, got to be going! Good Luck Ash!"

The screen went black signaling the calls completion. Ash chuckled.

"Okay! well now that that's done. Guess I'll just have to wait for Nurse Joy to get done."

It was at this moment that Ash's stomach decided to make itself known as it gave a loud growl. He chuckled a little to himself.

"Um on second thought, maybe I should eat."

* * *

**TIMESKIP: A FEW HOURS LATER**

After getting his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, Ash spent the rest of the day touring Viridian City. The first thing he did was feed himself and his Pokémon at a local restaurant that catered to both humans and Pokémon. After that Ash spent the next few hours stocking up on several things he would need before heading out to Pewter City before returning to the Pokémon Center to spend the night.

Night had just fallen when an alarm went off waking Ash from his sleep, he then heard Officer Jenny's voice over the intercom system.

"Your attention please! Viridian City Radar Center has detected an unknown aircraft believed to belong to a gang of Pokémon thieves! All trainers or anyone in possession of a Pokémon should exercise extreme caution!"

Ash leaped out of bed and strapped the belt holding his Pokéball's to his waist and slipping on his shoes before heading out to the lobby with Pikachu hot on his heels. When he got there he found Nurse Joy just as a crash of breaking glass echoed through the room. He looked up just in time to see two Pokéballs falling through the skylight before landing on the floor and releasing the two Pokémon inside.

The first was a purple rattlesnake looking Pokémon and the other was a round, limbless purple Pokémon with several crater-like protrusions its body that gave it a resemblance to a naval mine or a meteorite. It also had a skull and crossbones below a blissfully smiling face.

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

Shortly after being released from its Pokéball, the Poison Gas Pokémon used a Smokescreen attack to cover the entire room in black smoke that obscured Ash, Joy, and Pikachu's vision. Ash then noticed three shadows jump down into the Smokescreen from the broken skylight. The young trainer narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing here? !"

Ash scowled as a noticeably as two voices answered when the smoke began clearing.

"Don't be frightened little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The smoke finally cleared revealing two people and the scratch cat Pokémon Meowth, the humans were wearing identical white uniforms with black gloves and boots and a large letter "R" emblazoned on the front. Ash raised an eyebrow at this and before he could do anything they started..._singing_?

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all Peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

**(AN: Just so you know this is the only time I'm writing the motto, because it's just that bad)**

Ash, Joy, and Pikachu just stared as they beheld the trio. Neither of them knew whether they should laugh or feel sorry for these obviously out of work circus performers. Ash and Pikachu thought about it for a moment before bursting into laughter. This reaction apparently wasn't what Team Rocket had been going for as they scowled. The red-head woman yelled over at Ash and Pikachu who were still laughing thinking about the trio's entrance.

"Hey! What's so funny you little twerp!"

Ash looked up as he finally managed to regain his composure even though he still had a smile on his face.

"Your what's funny! Are you suppose to be Pokémon thieves or wannabe circus clowns? Cause after that little performance, the circus clown theory looks pretty good right about now!"

The trio gritted their teeth when they heard Ash insulting their motto. The redhead pointed a shaking finger in Ash direction, her eyes blazing with, in her mind at least, righteous fury. Her partners weren't far behind her as they made their displeasure known.

"You little brat! Nobody insults us and gets away with it!"

"Meowth! that's right! nobody insults Team Rocket!"

"It's not our fault they couldn't recognize talent!"

The last comment caused Jessie and Meowth to face fault as Ash and Co. looked on incredulously at the blue-haired man. He hadn't really been serious when he made that insult. Now he wasn't sure whether he should laugh or feel sorry for the three stogies.

"James! Don't tell him stuff like that!"

"Yeah! "

James looked sheepish as his partners berated him. Ash shook his head as he beheld the three and decided he had enough of these idiots. He grabbed Seviper's ball from his belt.

"Alright I've seen enough of you three morons! It's time to show your Ekans and Koffing what a _real_ poison type can do!"

Ash threw the ball as he released his first Pokémon from his ball for their first ever Pokémon battle.

"Seviper! I choose you!"

Moments later, Team Rocket balked as Ash's Seviper materialized before them. Normally, Seviper were pretty large Pokémon, being able to stand at least slightly taller than Jessie in height. But Ash's Seviper being twice the size of a normal member of its species, was able to simply tower over Team Rocket and their Pokémon. The fact that it was a Shiny Pokémon only added to its terrifying appearance.

Team Rocket leaped backwards in fear of the Fang Snake Pokémon.

"Waaaawwwh! What is tat thing!"

Ash' smirked as Seviper beheld Team Rocket. The Fang Snake Pokémon took one look and a snorted before sticking its nose up at them. Team Rocket noticed this and came to their senses as their anger overcame their fear. Jessie was the first to start off the battle with James not far behind her.

"Arrrrrrgh! Enough of this! Ekans go!"

"Koffing Attack!"

Koffing and Ekans quickly obeyed their trainers. Koffing started off with a smog attack as Ekans surged forward with what looked like a Bite attack. Seviper and Ash looked on with an almost bored expressions, unimpressed with Team Rocket's tactics. Just as Ekans lunged out of the Smog Ash and Seviper struck back.

"Seviper! Stop it with Glare! Then hit it Poison Tail!"

Seviper's normally light blue eyes glowed bright red as it looked at Ekans. The smaller Snake Pokémon froze in the middle of its attack as it was suddenly paralyzed by the effect of Seviper's gaze.

"Seviper!"

After successfully paralyzing its opponent, Seviper's blue sword-like tail glowed purple before the Fang Snake Pokémon swung it and hit Ekans hard, sending flying through the smoke before it collided with Jessie and James and tossing the thieves to the ground. The pair looked at Ekans from the position and was shocked to find that the Snake Pokémon was knocked out cold.

Jessie growled as she saw her defeated Pokémon before returning it to its Pokéball. She turned to James who quailed under her furious gaze.

"Well what are you standing there for? ! Get them!"

James quickly sprung into action, not wanting to face the wrath of his partner.

"Koffing! Tackle attack!"

"Koffing!"

The Poison Gas Pokémon emerged from smog heading straight toward Seviper. Both Ash and Seviper saw this and looked upon James and Koffing with contempt at the foolish move. Unless Koffing was especially powerful, which Ash seriously doubted, the attack would do nothing more than piss Seviper off.

...And he was right.

When Koffing tried to use it's tackle attack on Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon didn't even budge. Koffing's ball like body bounced off Seviper like it had hit a brick wall and was sent backward a few feet before floating back up to try again. However, Ash wasn't about to give it the chance.

"Seviper! Send Koffing back toward Team Rocket! Use Poison Tail!"

Seviper hissed as it's blade-like tail glowed purple once more before slamming it into the Poison Gas Pokémon.

"Viper!"

Upon impact with Seviper's powerful Poison Tail, Koffing was sent speeding toward its trainer's head where it smashed into James's face. The impact lifted James off his feet before he and Koffing were sent flying out the entrance's automatic doors. Jessie and Meowth gasped before running out the door after their comrade.

"James!/James!"

Ash, Pikachu, and Seviper followed them out. When they got outside the door they saw Jessie and Meowth trying to peel the unconscious Koffing off of James's face. Ash and his Pokémon snickered when Jessie and Meowth finally managed to get Koffing off to reveal that James's face was completely red from the impact with his Pokémon. All three of the Team Rocket members looked up at Ash glared before jumping to their feet. James who was normally quite even-tempered, was steaming as he recalled his Koffing.

"You'll pay for that you little punk!"

Ash and his Pokémon stopped snickering and gave Team Rocket a look of amusement.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? All you're battling Pokémon are out for the count and from what I've seen of your skills you probably don't have any others aside from that Meowth and he doesn't look like he could battle his way out of a wet paper bag..."

Meowth growled at that comment but didn't say anything since it there was no denying the truth behind it.

"...And even if he could, from what I've seen, your out of your league."

He turned to Seviper completely ignoring Team Rocket for a moment as he pulled out Seviper's ball.

"I think I'll let Pikachu wrap this up my friend."

Seviper nodded before it returned to its ball. This move surprised Team Rocket as they were expecting him to continue to use Seviper. Ash turned his head toward Pikachu.

"So buddy you mind ending this so we can go back to sleep?"

Pikachu gave Ash a smirk as it's cheeks sparked menacingly. Team Rocket suddenly got a sinking feeling in their stomach's that they were about to experience a lot of pain and humiliation. However, they ignored their feelings as Jessie pointed at Pikachu while laughing.

"A Pikachu? Hahahahahahaha! You think that little electric rat is going to stop us?"

Ash scowled as Pikachu growled with its cheeks sparking even more in anticipation.

"You just made a big mistake Jessie. Now Pikachu is going to show you just big of a mistake it was! Pikachu send these clowns packing! Hit'em with Thunder!"

Pikachu roared as it unleashed a massive beam of electricity toward Team Rocket, who screamed in agony as they were forced to endure the electricity following through their bodies before the attack triggered an explosion. The shockwave sent the Team Rocket Trio soaring into their balloon. The Meowth shaped balloon then popped when Meowth himself involuntarily unsheathed his sharp claws. This caused the trio to scream in fright as they held on the balloon as it quickly flew off into the distance.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Ash and Pikachu sighed as they watched Team Rocket were sent soaring off into the distance until they were no more than a speck. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder before letting out a yawn. Ash yawned to as he turned to walk back toward the center.

"Alright let's get back to sleep, I that battle was too easy for us. Those three really needed to quit while there behind."

Just as he reached the doors he heard a voice growling behind him.

"And just where do you think your going! I have a bone to pick with you!"

He turned to see a redheaded girl a year or two older than him glaring at him. Then, he noticed she was covered in soot then remembered where he had heard her voice before. Ash groaned.

"This really isn't our night, is it Pikachu?"

"Ka."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Team Rocket:**

The Team Rocket trio had landed somewhere in the middle of Viridian Forest where currently hanging off the branches of one of the trees. The three comrades looked worse for wear. Jessie growled from her postion.

"Arrrgghhh. Great, we were just beaten by a little twerp!"

Meowth decided now would be the time to jump in.

"That twerp's Pokémon weren't normal. That Seviper was rare and Pikachu was no ordinary Pikachu!"

James cringing slightly in pain decided to make his opinion known.

"Those two are certianly quite rare! Perfect prizes for the boss!"

Jessie, liking the idea, was onboard immediately.

"Next time we see that twerp we'll catch those two! This isn't over by a long shot!

Meowth agreed.

"Perhaps we will."

Then there was a buzzing sound coming from around them. The trio froze for a moment as they looked up to see a swarm of pissed off looking Beedrill.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHH H!"

The three leaped from the tree like it was on fire and ran for their lives with the Beedrill in hot pursuit of the ones that came near their tree.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long, I have just got back to college and the workload has been staggering. This is the first chance I could get to finish writing this chapter. I know its kind of short but I really didn't have much time to expand it further. Fair warning though, I might not be able to update as much since I'm back in school so I don't know when the next chapter will be so until then I hope you enjoy this chapter.

If you have any other questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


End file.
